The present invention relates to a system for the demand-dependent control of guided vehicles.
A vehicle control system should meet many requirements which present day vehicle control systems satisfy only in part. Essential requirements are the avoidance of damage to the environment (air pullution by exhaust gases, noise), ensuring high passenger convenience (short approach distances to stations, short waiting times, short travelling times),and maximum profitability (low operating and initial cost, high flexibility, fully automatic operation, as far as possible).